


In this essay

by rkfollower



Series: Supercorptober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers doesn't check her email before sending it, Mentor Kara Danvers, Nia Nal is rambling, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkfollower/pseuds/rkfollower
Summary: James asks for Kara to see him in his office. Nia thinks she's in trouble. Snapper is mad. And Kara just needs to check her email before sending it.





	In this essay

"Hey Kara?"

The blonde looks up from her laptop to see her protégé, Nia standing in front of her desk.

"Yes?"

"Have you finished the Ladies' Luncheon fluff piece Snapper asked you to write?"

"Yeah… I email it to him hours ago. Why?"

"Just that… James asked me to tell you to go his office. Before that, I saw Snapper talking to him and well, I put one and one together and thought it might have to do with your article. But since you've submitted it already, it can't be about that..."

"Nia…"

"…Maybe Snapper is trying to pick on you again. But it's not like James would agree. Maybe he's calling you so he could warn you. Not like you can't take care of it yourself…"

"Nia."

"…You're like CatCo's best reporter. We'll not just CatCo's. You might be the best in National City. One of the best of the country. You're probably even better than your cousin…"

"Nia!" The Kryptonian practically yells to finally catch the junior reporter's attention. "I'm gonna go see James now and see what's really going on. Okay?"

"Okay. Great! You do that and I… will go back to my table and finish that article about the Dinos that was due two hours ago. Damnit I'm the one Snapper's gonna kill."

A smiled graced Kara's face as she watched Nia practically run back to her desk. She saw a glimpse of her younger self with Nia, both as reporter and as a hero. She was glad to have the younger girl under her wing.

Walking towards James' office, Kara gently knocks on the glass and pops her head in.

"Hey… Nia said you wanted to see me?"

James' eyes never leaves the paper he was reading and simply gestures for her to come in and have a seat.

"Is there are problem here?"

_"Whether her lips were painted a red color, one of which could be attributed to the blood that was shed in battle as her cold and harsh truths shot bratty men down,or a naked color only highlighted by a simple lip balm that whispers sweeting nothingness in my ear as we cuddle together on couch as a movie plays in the background, it is needless to say the Lena Luthor's lips is an art of it's own."_

Kara pales as she hears the familiar words that James reads to her. Blood suddenly rushes up to her face when she realized what she says in the rest of the essay. She feels like her head was going to explode at sudden rush of feelings and realizations.

"I… How? Where did you get that?"

"Snapper came barreling in to my office and practically shoves this paper in my face. He said and I quote _'I asked for a simple fluff piece about the stupid Ladies' Luncheon and ponytail sends me this. I know this is good writing but not what I asked for. Talk to her about it coz no way I'm talking to her about this ode of appreciation she got going for our owner's lips.'_"

"Damnit! I might have attached the wrong file in my email." Kara groans. "I'm really sorry about this James. I'll send to correct file to Snapper right away."

"Oh, no worries. I'm quite happy with the mix-up actually. This is good. Really good. Especially the part towards the end where you talk about-"

"NO! Please… just…" Kara pleaded to which James nodded.

"Okay. Got it."

"Thanks. I'll email the correct file to Snapper now." the blonde turns and makes her way out of the office towards her desk.

"Oh Kara! Hold up, I forgot something." James calls, making Kara turn back. "I scheduled you for an interview with Ms. Luthor tomorrow at 2pm. Talk to her about her make up regime, specifically on her lips. I can't simply ignore such great writing and not publish it. Congratulation on your very first Cosmetic piece."

Kara just groans and leaves his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is done. I apologize for the lack of actual Lena in this but I hope Kara thirsting after her was enough. We'll have her back for Day 3.


End file.
